What I Never Thought About
by CaughtByWind
Summary: Clary and Jace have been best friends since they can remember. When Clary starts to feel strange around Jace, will things become awkward? Or will Jace realize his true feelings? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am currently sitting in my bed on a Sunday and my parents are not here so I decided to start writing. I hope you like it. I will update on Sunday if I get either PMs or reviews with ideas.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI- sigh-.**

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm gonna catch you Fray!" The blonde 8 year old called._

_"Eeek!" Clary squealed. She took off as fast as she could on her short little legs, her fiery hair streaming behind her._

_She was currently induced in an epic game of tag with her best friend Jace Herondale in Jace's backyard. She and Jace had been best friends since kindergarden. They spent all day and everyday with each other no matter what and they always had each others backs. _

_Clary was running out of breath. She was no match for Jace when it came to running. Even at eight years old he was almost 5 feet tall. Well, it seemed that way to her considering she was like 4,2. Yeah, she was a midget. But, Jace didn't seem to mind and that was all that mattered._

_"Gahhh! I've got you know Clary Fray!" Jace shouted from behind her he pounced on top of her and grabbed her wrists. _

_"Ok! Ok! Jace, you win. Now, let me go!" Clary said between giggles._

_"Never! I shall stand my ground!" Clary laughed and made a puppy dog face._

_"Pweeaasseeeee. Fwor mweeeee." She batted her eyelashes._

_"Jace! Clary! Time for lunch!" Jace's mother Celine called._

_They rushed inside hand in hand_

_-End of Flashback-_

Now Clary was 16 and she and Jace were still best friends. Together they attended Lake Lyn High. They did everything together. When they were in 5th grade and Clary was getting bullied because she was so short Jace helped her stick it out. And when Jace's girlfriend Celia Queen moved away she helped him through it.

-Present-

Clary's POV

I am such an idiot.

I forgot my Social Studies book in my locker, and Mr. Valentine is really strict and will probably give me extra homework, I almost left my gym clothes at home when we have to run 3 miles today in P.E, I freaking left my car on and didn't put in gear so it rolled down the street for 20 seconds and almost HIT THE PRINCIPALS CAR! And to top it off I am late for 1st period.

So there you have it folks. It is possible to make a complete FOOL of yourself with the first hour and a half of your day. Im so glad we have resolved that.

Anyways after parking my car, scrambling to my locker, shoving my S.S book into my bag, and rushing to first period- I finally made it to class and plunked my crap onto my desk.

"Miss Fray, would you like to explain why you are late." Boomed Mr. Starkwether, my Language Arts Teacher.

"No sir" I said as I sank lower into my seat. I was glad when the bell rang dismissing us from class.

I scrambled out of my chair and out the door only to run smack into what seemed like a gorgeous blonde giant.

"I am so sorry Clary, here let me help you with those books." Jace exclaimed.

"No! No! Its ok. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Language Arts is my next class." I mentally slapped myself for that one. 'Of course he is here for class idiot!' I thought.

"Oh, right. Well, I gotta head see ya!"

Ok, I make awkward remarks all the time. (Hard to believe right?) Seriously, and Jace never cares. But, its weird this time I feel embarrassed. Whew, its gonna be a long day.

**Soooo... What do you think!? I think I am going to continue this one because it has a cliffhanger at the end- But I need reviews! Send me ideas! Im not sure what Im gonna do with this story so please SEND ME IDEAS! thank you!**


	2. AN: ON UPDATES

**AU: Updating**

**Since that chapter was relatively short, I am going to write a longer one. I am almost positive that I am going to be updating on the 29th so don't forget this story! If I get enough new ideas and reviews or private messages then I will definitely be up by the 29th. Favorite, Follow etc. Don't forget!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hai! I decide to update early since I had the time. And guys I want to make sure you know that I want people to PM me with ideas for this story. I will take them and probably use them. My inbox is flooded with PM's from a story I wrote called 6 Ways to Say Goodbye so check that out. Its an Ouran fic. **

**Disclamer: I don't the mortal instruments blah blah blah**

-Flashback-

_Sniff, sniff. 10 year old Jace heard small sobs coming from the classroom. It was recess and he has looking for Clary so they could play together. He peeked his head around the door and spotted a little red figure that was shaking, racked with sobs. Jace ran over to his best friend and put his arm around her. _

_"Hey Clary, its gonna be okay." Another sob racked her small frame. "Shhh, shhh. Don't cry Clare-bear." He didn't have to ask to know what was had caused her to become so upset._

_"Jacey!" She cried. "They called me a dwarf! Aline and her friends said I was to short to be in 4th grade and that I should go back to Ms. Lillith's class." Ms. Lillith was the 1st grade teacher at Lake Lyn Elementary._

_"What! A dwarf! Thats silly. If anything, your a pixie." A small smile appeared on her tear streaked face. "Thanks Jacey." She whispered through a cracked voice. He grinned and nodded._

_ "Come on Pixie lets go play on the swings." She nodded and he helped her up. She never cried over anything again._

_-End of Flashback-_

_-_Present-

That was weird. Then again my pixie is always weird. But this time when Clary made a dumb remark she actually blushed and scampered off to her next class. I mean that never happens. Clary is what you'd call a... ugh whats the word? Nonchalant! Yes, Clary is what you would call a very nonchalant person. Ever since 4th grade she hasn't cared what people thought about her or if she made a fool of herself, much less me. I brushed it off and decided not to worry about it. As I entered the classroom and sat down in one of the dull black seats. Mr. Starkwther was still packing up his crap. When he left the room everyone immediately burst out into conversation. I decided to flirt with the girl next to me. I think she was my girlfriend. I don't know. Her name was Kylie I think. Kelly? No it was Kylie. I winked at her. "Hey Jace." She said crawling onto my lap. "Want to know a secret?" I smirked. "Tell me Kylie." She frowned. "Its Kaelie." Whoops. The door opened and my language arts teacher Ms. Amatis entered the room. "Mr. Herondale please remove Ms. Fey from your lap." I smirked and shoved her off of me. She pouted and got in her chair. Ever since my ex girlfriend Celia Queen moved away, Ive kinda been a player. At first it was just to get over her, but now even after I have moved on I still hit on girls for fun. I guess I just kinda got used to it. When the bell for lunch rang I quickly got out of my seat before everyone else and walked swiftly out of the classroom. I needed to find Clary to ask her if she had the math homework. She and I share a math class so whenever we don't feel like taking notes or doing homework or just can't find the time, we copy. Clary calls it cheating. I like to call it the 'Friendship Sharing Method'. As I walked down the hallway I got my flirty looks from a bunch of girls, that which I appreciated. Im the staring quarterback for the Lake Lyn Mortals #10, therefore I get a lot of attention from girls. That and the fact that I'm stunningly attractive. None of this bothers Clary though, although Im not sure why it would. She says and I quote: "Jace, you can do whatever you want to with girls, no matter how stupid and or idiotic. I could care less." So there you have it. Clary and I are really close friends so close we are almost like brother and sister. But Im pretty sure that if we found out that we were brother and sister I would hate it. I don't know why, I just feel like are whole relationship would change, and not for the better. We would probably fight. I've never had a fight with Clary in my life. Clary is my Pixie, my Clare-bear. It just doesn't happen. And Clary and I have never dated. Sure I think she's pretty, I mean who wouldn't? But its not like that. I guess its just one of the things I've never thought about.

**Cliffy! I guess... I don't know. I hope you liked it. I wanted to put a little Jace in here, and Im sorry if you didn't want him to be a player. Don't forget to review and send me ideas with PMs! Choi!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hai Im back with a new update! Thank you to my reviewers! And some people didn't like Jace being a player, but farther in the chapters he won't be just so you know! Review! luv ya guys**

**Disclamer: If I owned TMI people wouldn't send me PMs with constructive criticism.**

****_-Flashback-_

_12 year old Jace furiously scribbles on the scratch paper. Class was almost over and he wanted to make sure Clary got his phone number. He got the phone because he was starting 6th grade, and his mother felt that he was maturing. 'Done!' He thought, and ran up to Clary, grabbing her arm. "Ow! Jacey! What was that for?" She whined. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to give you this, its my phone number." She blushed. "You got a phone? Thats great!" He smiled. The bell started to ring. "I got to go to Science, sorry Clare-bear, but text me okay?" She nodded and he walked off. _

_Time Laspe_

_As Jace walked into his bedroom he pulled out his phone. As he did it started to vibrate. An unknown number popped up on the screen, but he knew it was Clary. He opened up the text and grinned when he read it." It said: _

Hey Jacey

-Pixie-bear

_-End of Flashback-_

__-Present day-

Clary POV

I was currently sitting in Math class taking notes on something about Pi and square routes. There was two minutes left in the period and I wanted to get to lunch. I had to ask Jace if he had the math homework. Jace and I tend to copy off each others homework when we don't have it done. I don't approve most of the time considering its mostly Jace who doesn't do it, but it comes in handy. Jace even made up a ridiculous name for it. He calls it 'The Friendship Sharing Method' or something. The bell starts to ring and I jump out of my seat, startled. I lost my train of thought I guess. I scurried out behind everyone else, trying to avoid bumping into any of them. I finally make it to my locker and quickly dial the combination. 'Ten to the left, 4 to the right, 17 to the left' I think. I slide in my books and grab my lunch. I never, ever, eat the school cafeteria lunches. Most people don't. I wouldn't recommend it, unless you like deep fried broccoli covered in some kind of sweet sauce. As I enter the cafeteria I look for Jace and Izzy. Izzy is the only girl (besides me) who doesn't flirt with Jace. They are pretty close friends, but not as close as Jace and I. I spot them and walk quickly over to the table. Izzy is sitting next to her boyfriend Simon. Honestly, I have no idea how they are together. I mean Isabelle is gorgeous, and its not that Simon isn't good looking or anything, its just that he isn't really her type. Izzy is into shopping and clothes and Simon is into Dungeons and Dragons. They are quite polar opposites but they like each other I guess, so I don't mind. I plop my lunch down next to Jace and sit on the cold seat. "Hey Jacey." I say. Some people think its strange that I call him that. They think it sounds like Im flirting or that we are in a relationship. Its something Ive been calling him since I was 4 and I think its funny how some people still haven't gotten used to it. "Hey Pixie. Whats up?" I suddenly remember the homework. "Oh, do you have the math homework? I didn't do it." I said. At the exact same time as he did. We groaned simultaneously. "Hey, stop it." We said together. "Its not funny!" We are screaming now and people have stopped to stare at us. "Purple Pancakes!" Okay that was just weird. Sometimes its funny how well Jace and I know each other. I looked over at Izzy and Simon to see that they were chuckling. "Clary, how did you do that?" Izzy asked. I shrugged. "We've been doing it for a while now. Or maybe Im a mind reader." She laughed at that. "Have you guys ever thought about dating each other? I mean you guys would be perfect together." I started gaping. "No!" We shouted at the same time. Again. I was blushing furiously right now. What is up with me? People make jokes about my relationship with Jace all the time, why was it embarrassing now. I looked over at Jace to and to my surprise his face looked flushed, like it had embarrassed him as well. I smiled a little. Maybe Izzy was right. We are just alike. I guess its just something that Ive never thought about.

**Okay and Im done! What do you think? Review your response! Luv ya! Choi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Today I am in the mood for writing! So I have a feeling this chapter will be good. I think Ive decided to update this story every two days. This chapter finally start Clary and Jace getting suspicious. Yay! Luv ya**

** Disclamer: Cassie owns TMI but I love her writing so Im okay with it.**

_-Flashback-_

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Jace, Happy Birthday to you!"_

_It was Jace's thirteenth birthday and he was celebrating by bringing Clary and his new friends Alec and Isabelle to a fancy restaurant that served the food right in front of you. He loved it when people sang happy birthday to him, especially when Clary was in the group. It was funny to listen and hear one voice say: "Happy Birthday to Jacey!" Instead of Jace. _

_He was sitting next to her right now and she was whispering to Izzy about something stupid Alec had said. "Hey guys I will be right back! I have a surprise person I want you to meet." Jace said, grinning. _

_Today was the day that he had asked out his long time crush Celia Queen and she had said yes. He was planning on telling his friends after dinner, but he just couldn't wait. He ran over to the table next to his and tapped a small brunette on the shoulder. Jace had invited Celia to his birthday dinner, and when she agreed he told her to make sure that she sat at a different table so that it was a surprise. She turned around and smiled when she saw him. She pushed her chair out and grabbed his hand. They walked over to Jace's table like that. _

_When everyone saw him they looked confused, everyone except Clary of course. She had know he liked Celia since the 5th grade. _

_"Guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend." He blushed. "Her name is Celia." She smiled and waved. They all smiled back and Izzy pulled out a chair next to her and patted the seat. They immediately started to gossip like old friends. Jace chuckled. But his smile vanished when he looked over and saw his Pixie with a look of something like pain on her face. She was picking at her food. "Clary? What- Whats wrong? I thought you would be happy for me." He asked, a little hurt. "Im sorry Jacey, I know Im being a bad friend, I just don't want her to replace me. _

_A look of realization crossed his face and he put an arm around her shoulder. "Clary no one will ever replace you. Your my one and only Pixie-bear and nothing will ever change that." He reassured. She smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks Jacey, Im so lucky to have you as a friend." HE chuckled and looked at her. "I know."_

_-End of Flashback-_

-Present-

Jace POV

I felt my face burning. Wait- Why was my face burning? I quickly made an excuse to try and make it look like I wasn't blushing. "Wow, this is spicy." I said referring to my lunch. "Jace, your eating ham and cheese." Isabelle said, frowning. "Yeah, _spicy _ham and cheese." I said, feeling stupid. She rolled her eyes and continued eating her tuna sandwich.

I was about to do the same when I felt something slam into my side. "Hey Jace." I heard an annoying voice say. Oh lord, its whats-her-face. I looked over and saw that she was crawling over Clary, attempting to sit in my lap. I looked away in disgust. She was wearing a particularly slutty outfit today. Some kind of cut off shirt that showed her stomach and the bottom of her lacy green bra, and booty shorts that barely covered her butt. Okay I like girls- a lot- but that is outrageous.

"Ive decided Im going to forgive you." She said in a kinky voice. Ugh. "For what?" I said, sounding annoyed. It didn't seem to faze her enough to get off me. Sure Ill flirt with her, but sometimes this girl needs to lay off.

"For shoving me off your chair and calling me Kylie. You can call me anything you want to." She added with a wink. I almost wanted to comment something that I would like to call her but I decided to refrain from it, I mean I don't want to get suspended. "Um... Okay?" I said deciding just to ignore her. It was difficult seeing as how she was moving her butt all over me.

I looked over at Clary with pleading eyes, but when I saw her face I was taken aback. She looked as if she was in pain. She was picking at her food and she was looking everywhere but me. I felt a twinge of something in my chest, and I immediately grabbed Kaelie's waist and put her down next to the wall. I grabbed Clary's shoulder trying to get her attention. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, worry lacing my voice. "Yeah, Im fine- I just need some water." She said. I took one more look at her face before she got up and left. She looked as if she was on the verge of teats.

She left the table giving me a strange feeling in my chest, and I wondered if this was going to effect Pixie and I's relationship. I guess we will have to wait and see.

**And done! I know that Jace's POV was a little shorter than normal but the flashback was longer so that was different. The next chapter will add a little romance on Clary's part. So review, and PM. Luv ya! Choi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay a new chapter! Happy new years! I hope you enioi it. Oh and Im doing a little 'contest' again. Its not really a contest though just kinda a fun little thing. What Im doing is Im asking everyone to PM me their new years resolution. If you aren't a member just review it. Then Im going to pick my favorite and include it in this story. Please PM, review, and enjoy! Luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to a gorgeous blonde shadow hunter, a sassy redhead with fiery curls, a shopaholic diva, a raven haired blue eyes gorgeous shadow hunter, a geeky adorable vamire/mundane, and a intense sparkly warlock, there would be no stopping me from taking over the world. Which obviously I haven't.**

_-Flashback-_

_"Hike!" _

_Jace grabbed the football and ran. He wove past 3 middle linebackers and he was going to pass the ball to #41 Verlac. Today was a big game for Lake Lyn Middle school. They were playing the Idris Foresakens, there greatest rival. Jace raised his arm to throw the ball._

_Suddenly the air was knocked out of him, and he heard his breath go whoosh out of his lungs. _

_Somewhere in the distance a referee's whistle blew, stopping play. Jace clutched onto his side, trying to make the pain go away._

_Quarterbacks weren't trained to get tackled and he hadn't experienced the feel of being shoved onto the grass, the weight of another player on top of him, before. _

_"It looks bad, maybe a broken rib?" Someone said. It sounded like his coach, Michael Wayland. _

_"Lets get him onto a stretcher, someone call an ambulance." _

_-Time Lapse- (At the Hospital)_

_He blinked trying not to black out. "Jacey! Jacey! Are you okay?" Clary. His vision came back and he saw her wavy red locks bouncing as she ran up to him. "Hey Pixie." He said, his voice coming out more like a croak. "Im so sorry you got hurt! I promise I ran down as fast as I could-" "Wait Clary, you ran here?" He asked, confused. _

_"Of course, its not like I have a car, Im 14, and the ambulance didn't fit me." She said, making sounding like it was outrageous for him to even ask. _

_"Thats crazy, you could've had a heat stroke!" He said, or more demanded. She tried her best to raise an eyebrow. _

_"I would never leave you hurt." She assured him. He opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a nurse. _

_"Excuse me, Im very sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Herondale is about to undergo surgery and I can't allow other people to be in here." She said to Clary._

_"Oh, oh of course." Said Clary and she stepped outside, the nurse following her._

_When they left the room the nurse looked at Clary and said. "You are a very nice girlfriend. He's lucky to have someone like you." _

_Then she went back into the operating room, leaving a shocked Clary behind._

_-End of flashback-_

-Present-

Clary POV

I approached the water fountain and put my lips to the cool water. I needed to cool down. I was having some serious jealously issues. Wait- did I just say jealousy? No... No I can't be jealous. Not of Kaelie. Besides, what would I need to be jealous of?

I stopped.

I- I. This is not happening. Jace and I have been friends for 14 years! And thats all we've been. Friends.

Something about that struck a nerve in me and it caused me to scowl.

I needed to wrap my head around this.

I stepped out of the cafeteria and walked quietly to the girls bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My face was beet red, from anger and embarrassment. My eyes looked wild and my lips were pouting, almost in a frown.

I looked like a Pixie. Hah, how ironic.

I remembered the look on Jace's face when Kaelie sat down with us.

He was staring at her awful excuse for clothing. Ugh! What does he see in her?!

I froze.

Why am I starting to all of the sudden care about Jace's 'girlfriends'?

Oh no.

I guess I have to admit. I like him.

I like Jace Herondale.

**Whew! Do you know how hard that was to write. Sorry if this kills the mood. But at least we finally have started the romance part of the story. Yay! Oh and don't forget what I said at the top! PM me your new years resolution! Also, Im sorry that it took so long for her to realize that she liked him, I know someone reviewed saying: It took 5 chapters and and AN for her to notice that! Its about time. So sorry if you are annoyed by that. BUt seriously, no flames, because if you don't like it you don't have to read it. It can really hurt peoples feelings to hear things like that, especially when they are doing it for you, and when they have worked hard on it. Because I spent 2 hours writing this. And I have gotten negative comments. So please just think about that. Luv ya. Choi**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay another chapter! Sorry its late, but I was getting to many negative comments so I kinda had to take a brake. But Im back! So here is the next chapter. Luv ya! And if you were wondering I will be putting the new years resolution in the next chapter and I will anounce the winner then. So you still have time!**

_was looking looking away. _

_"Whats wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, a pang in his chest. She shook her head. _

_"Im so sorry Jace, I-I cant be your girlfriend." She said, her voice wavering. He frowned._

_"Why not? I thought you liked me." He said, probably looking like a lost puppy, confused and hurt._

_"Its not that. I do! I really do, its just... I-Im moving away. To Allicante. Im so sorry." She said, tears running freely down her face._

_He let go of her hand. She looked up at him, and seeing his blank face she ran out of the movie theater. _

_Jace grabbed his phone out of his pocket._

_"Clare-bear. I need you here please." His voice was hurt. _

_She had hung up, and he knew that meant she was already in a car driving to him._

Jace POV

I got up, walking over to the water fountains.  
I needed to talk to Clary. She seemed very upset when Kaelie came over to sit with us.

I was so confused. Why would she run away from me. I mean sure, Kaelie is annoying but Clary's never really reacted to her.

When I reached the fountains she wasnt there. I stared at them.

'Where could Clary have gone?' I thought. I looked over to my right and saw a lunch lady, staring at me like I was crazy.

When she saw me looking at her she gave me a 'flirty' grin. Well, if you could call it a grin when she only has 3 teeth.

I started to walk back over to my table, thinking that Clary would explain herself later.

I sat back down in my seat, picking at my food.

"Any luck finding her?" I looked up.

Isabelle's boyfriend was looking at me. I glared at him, giving him my best 'what does it look like, genius?' look.

He stared back down at his food.

I never really liked Simon. No I take that back, I hate Simon.

He's to nerdy, and he was really nosy.

I sighed and returned to picking at my food.

-Time Lapse-

It was 4th period, and Clary still hadn't talked to me. I saw her in math class, of course, which was a relief. I don't know why but I had the strangest feeling that she wouldn't show up.

But even when she did, she didn't sit next to me like she normally does, and when I tried to pass her a note, she didn't look up.

I had no idea what was up with her, but I intended to find out.

When the bell rang, signally class, and school was over I got out of my seat and went to my locker. After I had stuffed all of my books and homework into my bag I walked out of the school.

When I was in the parking lot I flipped out my phone. Dialing a number I pressed it to my ear.

"Clare-bear I need you here please." I said, sounding desperate.

The dial tone went off and I knew that she had hung up. She was coming.

'Same old Pixie.' I thought and waited for her to come outside.

**Yay! done! Okay this time please no flames! Pretty please. Thank you! And dont forget to send me your new years resolution! Luv ya.**

**Choi  
**


	8. An: super sorry

hai! Don't give me that look I know Ihaven't updated in a looooonnnnng time but I have a reason thank you ver much.I was on a 3 week long vacation in Miami andunfortunately had no wifi except for on my iPhone which I cannot update with. Buuuuuuttttt I am back now and will update tommorow night hopefully and that means al of my fics will be updated. So yes I am soooo sorry please don't be mad Ishave baked u all virtual I'm super sorry cookies so please keep reading!

Thank you!

CaughtByWind


	9. Chapter 7

_****_**Hai! Yay! New updates! I think you are gonna like this chapter! Heheheeh**

**Luv ya!**

_-Flashback-_

_"Its okay Jacey, your alright. Celia has to move" She whispered, stroking his blonde curls. He sniffed._

_""Im sorry Im making you do this." He whispered back, not looking at her._

_"Dont be. You would have done the same for me, and you know I care about you."_

_"Thanks Pixie." She rubbed his back and he looked up at her. His eyes were red, but no tears were falling from them. "You know I love you too." He said with a small smile._

_"I know. Lets get you home." Clary said, starting to walk towards the car. Jace stood there for a second._

_"Hey Clare-bear?" He asked, behind her now._

_"Yeah what i i-" She was cut off by him engulfing her in a huge hug. _

_She slowly started to wrap her arms around him to, relaxing into his chest._

_"Thank you." Said Jace. Then he did something that shocked her. He pressed his lips on to her forehead._

_She felt a blush creep upon her cheeks and she smiled. _

_"Your welcome." She said back, and she whispered quietly to herself. _

_"I love you too Jace."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Clary POV

I hung up my cell and started making my way to the front of the school.

'What could Jace possibly want?' I thought to myself.

'Maybe he just needs help with homework.'

Ah, yes thats logical. He calls you up on his cell phone, telling you to come to the front of the school, sounding like he was in trouble, because he needs help with homework.

Sure.

I opened the glass door and stepped outside. The fresh air smacked me in the face as I continued walking. I stopped and turned around in circles, looking for a certain tangled mess of blonde curls.

"Boo."

I swear at that moment I jumped 20 freaking feet into the air.

"Mother of god, Jace!" I screeched.

"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

I took a minute to compose my self and then looked at him.

"Its fine. So what is it that you need?" I ask. I am kinda concerned about him. I really needed to know what was up with him.

"Are you okay? You've been acting really weird today and I just want to make sure your alright." He said, his eyes full of confusion.

Wait- what?

"Jacey, you pulled me all the way out here, just to ask if I was okay? You almost gave me a heart-attack thinking that something bad had happened to you!" I said, with a whine.

"Well, you kinda took off at lunch, and you havent been speaking to me at all. Have I done something?" He asked, looking at me intently.

"No, no you havent sone anything. Its just..." I sighed. How was I supposed to tell him what was wrong with me if he was the problem. He's just to dang gorgeous.

"Pixie... you know, you can tell me anything right?" He said. He sounded so concerned I almost blurted out my feelings.  
But instead I said this.

"Jacey, I need some advice." I said, with a blunt voice.

"Sure, anything. I want to help."

"What would you do, if you really liked someone an- and you were really close with them, but you know that they didnt like you back, or at least not the way that you liked them?" I said. I almost got worried, because I was afraid that I might have made it to obvious.

A look of realization crossed his face.

I froze.

"Well, I would tell them how I felt. I mean they have a right to know. Even if they dont like you back. And if they are really close to you, then they should be able to handle it, because they care about you, in a way." He said, looking deep in thought.

"Are you sure? Because the person might not appreciate me telling them." I said, a little warry.

"Sure. And If you dont mind me asking, who is it?" He asked.

"I dont know if I should tell you..." I said, hesitant.

"If you dont feel comfortable, then I wont pressure you. But I really think that you should show them how you feel." He said and started to turn around.

"Wait Jace." I said, feeling brave.

"Yeah what is i-" I cut him off by pressing lips against his.

When I drew away, he looked at me with a look of pure shock.

"I hope that shows you how I feel." I say.

Then I turn on my heel and run straight back into the school.

**Okay done. I hoped you liked that. Oh and just to be clear when clary says she loves jace in the flashback she doesnt love love him, just friend love, but still it kinda sets the mood I guess. Since they both kinda admit their love. Okay Luv ya,**

**Choi!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hai! I know Im kinda late but thats because I got back into school. So I know your probably mad but here is a new update! Luv ya!**

_-Flashback-_

_"Ahhhh!" _

_Jocelyn shot straight up. She stood up out of her bed and walked into Clary's bedroom._

_"Clary baby, whats wrong?" she asked sitting down on the side of Clary's bed._

_Clary sniffled._

_"I had a bad dream." She said._

_"Clary, honey your getting to old for this. Your in 7th grade." Said Jocelyn, petting her daughters fiery locks._

_"I know." Clary sniffled, putting her head on her mother's shoulder. "But, its the same dream every time." _

_"Well, do you wanna talk about it?" _

_Clary nodded._

_"I-I... its kinda complicated so bare with me." She said. Her mother chuckled an nodded._

_"It always starts the same. We are at Lake Lyn's United Church, in the graveyard out back." Clary started._

_Her mother nodded, urging her to continue._

_"Then, I will start to walk around. After a while, I will get to a place in the middle of the graveyard. There is people there, and they always look sad." Clary took in a deep, shaky breath._

_"And they are all sitting down in chairs, and in front of the chairs there is a big stone box. And on the box there is always a name." Clary drew in a shaky breath.  
_

_"And... the name... its always... Jace Herondale." she said, bursting into tears.  
_

_"Ohhh, baby im so sorry." Jocelyn cooed.  
_

_"And the, I will always look around to see whats going on, and I wont ever know any of the people! So I will call for Jacey, but he never comes." she said, her small frame racking with sobs.  
_

_"Aw honey, its not real. Why dont you give Jace a call right now." Said Jocelyn.  
_

_"But mom its 10:45." said Clary, sniffling.  
_

_"Im sure he wont mind."  
_

_"Can you, maybe, leave." Clary asked.  
_

_Her mom sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
_

_Clary picked up her phone and dialed Jace's number.  
_

_On the 2nd ring he picked up.  
_

_"Jacey?" she asked.  
_

_"Yeah, whats up Clare-bear?"  
_

_"Your okay right?" she asked.  
_

_"Im fine, are you?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
_

_"Im fine. Just wondering." she said.  
_

_"Well, okay then. So anyways..." He started to drone on about something that had happened in class the day before.  
_

_Clary sighed and relaxed into his voice.  
_

_She hoped that they would be like this forever.  
_

_Best friends  
_

_-End of Flashback-  
_

Jace POV

What just happened?

It all went by in a blur.

Well, everything except for when Clary kissed me.

That was in slow motion.

The way her lips felt on mine, and then the icy air when she stepped away and ran into the school.

She ran into the school.

I have to find her!

I turn around, my body unfreezing, and sprint into the school.

I run full speed down hallways while people give me strange looks.

Finally I see her red curls waving as she runs down a hallway.

Im about to follow her when something slams straight into me.

"Hey, Jacey... Why did you walk out on me like that during lunch."

Seriously.

I was suddenly filled with rage. First off, Kaelie has no right to call me Jacey. Only Pixie does.

And now I can barely see Clary, because Kaelie's cleavage was shoved in my face.

"Not now Kaelie, Im in a hurry." I say, extremely irritated.

"Whats the rush? Why dont you stay with me for a while?" She says, her high pitched voice destroying my eardrums.

I dont have time for this,

I shove past her, not really caring if I was being rude.

I knew where Clary was.

I turned another corner and headed straight towards the girls bathroom.

I walked straight in and looked around for Clary.

There was only one closed stall, and I knocked on it.

"Sorry, this one's occupied." Her voice called out. She sounded petrified.

I opened the door.

"I said this one- Jace!?" She said looking up. "What are you doing here? This is the girls bathroom! That means no boys! Get out!" She said, whisper yelling.

"Calm down! I just need to know what all that was about." I say, probably sounding really awkward.

'What do you think its about idiot, she kissed you!' I thought.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said, blushing.

"Oh yes you do. Come on Clare-bear dont play games." I say.

She didnt answer.

"If you think Im mad, then you are wrong. But I need to know wh-"

"Really Jace? Are you that naive? I kissed you! What do you think I meant?! I like you numbskull!"  
She yelled.

"Clare-bear-"

"No! Jace, dont Clare-bear me!" She said. Then with a calmer tone. "Lets just pretend that this never happened, and we can still be friends, Kapeesh?"

"But-"

"No buts, just forget that I ever kissed you, and we can stay the same old Jacey and Pixie." she said.

Then without another word, she left the stall.

"-I dont want to be just friends." I finish, after I here the bathroom door close.

Wow, that woman was really one for dramatic exits.

**Haha cliffy! Well, kinda. But at least Jace admitted his feelings! Well, kinda. Well at least YOU know how Jace feels! Yay, I did somethiing right!**

**Okay, review, and PM! Luv ya! Choi!  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**hey guys *sigh* im back. Yah I know its been a while. But anyways the new years rez is in this chapter. So ya... Luv ya!**

_-Flashback-_

_"Whatever Jacey, Ill get you next time." Her green eyes roll in a circle as he laughs._

_"Is that a challenge I suspect?" He laughs again and she folds her arms._

_"Maybe it is... The real question is, are you willing to accept it?" She smirks playfully and he grins._

_Their summer vacation had started and they were spending alot of their time at the pool. Right now they were in a heated battle of water tag._

_"Come on now Pixie, you know me. Of course I will accept. Catch me if you can." He jumps out of the pool and runs away, leaving Clary in the water._

_"Hey no fair! Its called_ water tag _for a back!" She starts to swim towards him and he runs faster._

_"Come on Claire-bear!" She climbs out of the water and chases after him._

_"Im gonna get you!" She catches up to him and wraps her arm around his waist._

_He smiles and tries to pull her of but ends up falling into the water, dragging her along with him._

_They both laugh but grow silent as they look into each others eyes. _

_"I-I..." Clary says and he starts to lean closer to her._

_She tilts her head up and their lips meet._

_Suddenly they both pull apart and Jace steps back._

_"I-Im so sorry Claire-bear, I didnt mean-"_

_"Its okay, its okay. Lets just... Lets just not mention this to anyone, okay?" _

_He nods and chuckles awkwardly. _

_She looks away and they stay that way for a few moments. _

_"I got you good huh?" Clary says looking at him again._

_He smiles and picks her up and wraps and arm around her._

_"Hah, I see how it is Pixie. I bet I can catch you in under a minute." He laughs and squeezes her shoulders._

_"Ohhh your on Jacey." She slides away and runs. He laughs and they forget about the kiss. For a minute anyways._

_-End of Flashback-_

Clary POV

I run out of the bathroom, my eyes stinging with tears.

I sprint down the hallway, looking for an exit door. My short legs make it hard and I think for a second. 'When this year ends, I really want to get taller... And maybe I could learn how to do archery, so that I could shoot something. That would be good right about now.' I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue looking for an exit. I turn a corner and see one, so I push it open. The cold air stings my skin and I rush into the school parking lot.

I choke back a small sob and step off the street, looking for my car. Suddenly two strong arms pull me back into the road and I gasp.

"Hey dont run off like that Pixie. You scared me."

"Jacey! What are you doing, you could have killed me! What if a car was coming!?" I screach/whisper.

"Come on Claire-bear, you know me better than that."

"Seriously Jacey! Thats dangerous!" I forget about my confession for a second so that I can chew him out.

"Alright how about this. I was 90 percent sure that there wasnt any cars."

I freeze and he tenses up. Then without warning I slap him across the cheek.

"Whoa what the heck Pixie! What was that for!?" He holds his hand up to his cheek and I glare at him.

"The other ten percent." I smirk and start walking back towards my car.

"Wait Claire-bear! Give me a break! I need to talk to you." He says, jogging to catch up to me.

"Oh, what about?" I say with an annoying innocence.

"Dont play stupid Clary." I stop. Clary. He called me Clary. I almost start crying again. Jace has never called me Clary.

"Fine then _Jace."_ I sneer, "What do you want to talk about?" He looks hurt slightly and I fold my arms.

"I-I just think that we should talk about the... the kiss. I mean do you really like me like that?" I frown.

"Why do you care? All you did was stand there."

"Clary-"

"Please just get to the point, I want to go home."

"Clare-bear... I-I like you to... You would know that if you didnt storm off like a three year old every time I run after you." I stare at him in shock, then anger, then shock again.

"You like me?"

He sighs.

"Ya, I do." He folds his arms to and we stand there looking at each other. We really didnt look like two people confessing their feelings for each other, more like enemies... having a staring contest.

I turn on my heel sighing.

"Look Jace, I know your just trying to make me feel better."

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Something in his voice makes me turn around. Suddenly my lips meet his and his arms wrap around me. I stand there in utter disbelief for a few seconds before kissing him back.

We stay there for a few more moments in the parking lot. Yeah I know, what a romantic place that is. But I dont really care. I love my Jacey.

And he loves me.

**Yay! Done! Thank you to Neko-chan2604 for your new years rez and I hope yallll enjoyed it! Luv ya, Choi!  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hai! Okay so i know i suck. And i know that you want an excuse for my absense... but i dont have one. But anyways, here is a new chapter yay! And for those of you who are wondering about my other story Monopoly, Life and Other Mundane Things, that will be updated today as well. So anyways. Here gos nothin. Luv ya!**

_-Flashback-_

_Clary sat down on the park bench, thinking about school. She had an essay due the next day on the Evolution of the Human Race, and a book project for the novel _Romeo and Juliet, _by _William Shakespear.

_She sighed and placed the book down onto her stomach, looking at the sky. 'I could not possibly be more tired of this.' She thought._

_Suddenly, she heard a voice, laughing from behind her. Clary knew who it was almost instantly and a large smile spread across her face. 'Leave it to Jacey to save me from utter boredom.' she said in her mind and turned her head to greet him. This was their spot of course.  
_

_Clary and Jace had been hanging out here since they were little kids. They learned to ride there bikes here, learned to draw here- at least Clary learned to draw- and overall became best friends in this very park. _

_She smiled more and looked over to where she had heard Jace's voice. And stopped dead in her tracks, unmoving.  
_

_Jace was leaning against a tree with a girl in front of him, laughing and kissing her.  
_

_Clary's words caught in her throat and she choked. 'Jacey...' she thought 'Jacey how could you? This is _our _spot.' _

_Tears started to form in her eyes, and she didnt stop them. Jace had never brought anyone else to this park with him, except Clary of course, and especially not someone that wasnt one of their friends. And this girl obviously wasnt "friends" with Jace._

_Without thought Clary grabbed her books and ran home, the tears flowing freely down her face now. _

_'Jacey... You... You betrayed me' _

_-End of Flashback-_

Jace POV

Now Clary and I were in that exact park, having a 'first date picnic', as she put it.

"No, Dragons obviously slay Faeries in D and D." Clary said with an adorable laugh.

"I dont know what your talking about woman, Faeries are quite powerful, and i wouldnt so easily underestimate them." I said, not being able to hold back a smile. Why we were arguing about this, I have no idea.

"Get your facts straight Jacey, Simon told me that Dragons can kill any opponent with a special attack, and if anyone knows the rules to Dungeons and Dragons, its him."  
I rolled my eyes playfully and took another bight of his cheese sandwich that, I must add, I made myself.

"Soooooo how if the food." I asked her with a cheeky smile.

"Amazing of course. But dont get to cocky, I mean, you cant go wrong with cheese sandwhiches." Clary said with a smirk.

"Ive seen it happen. Once Izzy tried to-"

"Yes, but Izzy is an exception. Any food of hers is awful." She said.

"Ill give you that, shes a horrible cook." Izzy couldnt even make Craft Mac and Cheese to save her life.

Clary just laughed and I kissed her cheek. She blushed bright red and I refrained from commenting on the amazing comparison between the color of her cheeks and her hair.

"Come on Clare-bear, lets take a walk, shall we?" I said, taking her hand.

She hauled herself up and nodded.

I smiled once again and started to walk down the street. Neither of us really said much, but it wasnt awkward.

Suddenly I stopped and she looked at me, confused.

I just grinned and turned around, extending my arms to point at the large building in front of us.

She gave me the same look, obviously not impressed and I smiled more.

"Welcome to Taki's." I said.

**Alrighty! How was that? Was it good? Was it bad? I wanna know people! But anyways sorry bout the late update. Luv ya! choi!**


	13. Chapter 11

**SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY BOUT THE LATE UPDATES!**

**Jacey: Ya Windy! Why you such an asshat?**

**Windy: Asshat?**

**Clary: Dont question my curses!**

**Windy: Well okay then. Now shall we get on with the story?**

**Jacey and Clare-bear: Yes! We are starving Windy!**

_-Flashback-_

_Clary sat on her porch, alone. Jacey was over at his best friend Alec's house. _

_She sighed, bored out of her mind. She stood up and began to walk down the sidewalk, deciding to take a stroll._

_Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist and she screeched, terrified. _

_"Hey Red, whats up?" A snarky voice said, whispering dangerously close to her ear._

_Clary struggled to free herself, but the offenders iron grip was to strong._

_"Let me go!" She said, considering slapping the man._

_To her surprise, the arms slid away from her hips and she gasped._

_"Surprised? Come on Red, dont you recognize me?" Clary suddenly froze._

_'Sebastian...' She thought, her blood beginning to boil._

_"What do you want?" She said, turning around to face him. _

_He looked the same as he did 2 years ago, same cold black eyes, ash black hair and annoying smirk._

_"Whoa! Calm down Clary! Im not here for you, believe it or not. Im here with friends." He said, grinning, as he folded his arms._

_Clary scoffed._

_"What friends? Last time I checked you were a low life loser who cheated on their girlfriends for 20 dollar bills." She said, referring to a real incident that had happened between she and Sebastian. _

_She heard a loud laugh behind Sebastian and her eyes widened. _

_"These friends. Clary, meet Jace, Alec, Si-" _

_"I know who they are idiot! Jacey! What are you doing hanging out with... asshats like Sebastian!" She said, cursing her stutter. She glanced at the so called "friends" of Sebastian and saw Jace, Alec, Simon and surprisingly, Alec's 6 month boyfriend, Magnus. _

_Jace chuckled nervously. "Asshats?" He questioned, but quickly regretted it after he saw the look on Clary's face._

_"Look, Pixie, Seb is a cool guy alright?" Clary silently fumed at the nickname 'Seb'._

_"Whatever. Just keep him away from me." She said, and stepped away from him and walked back home._

_-End of Flashback- _

_((Damn Clary you have some dramatic entrances and exits))_

__Clary POV

"Welcome to Takis" Jacey said, grinning as he showed me the small building. It was brick, with a large and rusted, metal sign, that had aged the name off. Some vines grew on the side and the windows were fogged up so that you couldnt see inside.

I laughed.

"Jacey, come on. Please dont tell me you expect me to go inside this dump, let alone eat in it?" I say, gauging his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow and I cursed him for being able to do that.

"Come on Clare-bear, just give it a shot will ya? Its better than it looks I swear." Jacey said and I sighed.

"Fine." I say, not arguing.

He grinned in satisfaction and stepped inside, leaving the door open for me with his arm.

When we stepped inside he plopped himself down into a booth and pat the seat next to him for me.

I carefully sat down and looked over the small diner once. It was much nicer than I had expected.

Four large, red and white checkered booths sat neatly against the windows and a cute pastry window was a few feet away from the entrance. The floor was black and white and the walls were decorated with retro pictures and an antique clock.

I nod in approval.

"Alright, its not as bad as it looks, ill give you that Jacey."

He laughs. "Just wait till you taste the food."

I laugh with him and turn my head. Then suddenly I turn back to Jacey with an icy glare.

"Jace." I say, not using his nickname and the smirk wipes off of his face,

"Why... Is Kaelie, here?" I ask, innocently. He chuckles nervously.

"She uh, she works here. Shes a waitress."

I nod, giving him a look that told him 'we will be discussing this later.'

I shook my head and looked down at the menu again, clearing my head.

But just before I could relax, someone much, much worse walked into the diner.

Sebastian Freaking Verlac.

**Soooo did you love it? Hate it? Eh? I wanna know! Luv ya! Choi!**


End file.
